<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you taught me saying less is saying more by Lea12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170285">you taught me saying less is saying more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12'>Lea12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Character Study, Dialogue, F/M, Hair Dyeing, I like doing this kinds of fics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a girl in his building, he sees her every time he actually spends time in his apartment and when he's not on the tour.</p><p>They actually make small talk, although she talks most of the time and he listens, awkward, not used to... to whatever she is.</p><p>Green hair, sometimes sort of covered by a beanie, revealing clothing that makes him draw a conclusion she must be a heavy party-goer, one cigarette always tucked behind her ear. Chatty, very, very chatty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Ned Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Robb Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Sansa Stark, Wylla Manderly/Jon Snow, past Jon snow/Ygritte - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you taught me saying less is saying more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://forms.gle/TT3hjWm8zdyuDgZu9</p><p> </p><p>Title from Still by Kailee Morgue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a girl in his building, he sees her every time he actually spends time in his apartment and when he's not on the tour.</p><p>They actually make small talk, although she talks most of the time and he listens, awkward, not used to... to whatever she is.</p><p>Green hair, sometimes sort of covered by a beanie, revealing clothing that makes him draw a conclusion she must be a heavy party-goer, one cigarette always tucked behind her ear. Chatty, very, very chatty.</p><p>She told him about a weird guy she hooked up with and how he sent her photos of a dead chicken and said he loved her the morning after they made out. It's not like she has any boundaries about what she is going to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, he always passes her when he comes out of his apartment, which is very suspicious, but she said she's in college, so he's blaming it on the weird schedule she has.</p><p> </p><p>He's... he's not okay, when he's home. When there's silence, the kind of silence he isn't familiar with anymore, silence of the city, the cars and people, the urbanism of the city, he isn't... He can't take it, his mind can't...</p><p>He can't switch, it's hard, he... He misses the war zone, in a way. He has a knife under his pillow, although he doesn't really sleep well, but he feels safer, readier, with it.</p><p>His mother proposed he comes to live with her again and Rhaegar asked if he wants a room set up for him in his mansion and Uncle Ned says he's welcome to crash in anytime.</p><p>He's not really crazy about living with any of them anymore, not that he has something against Uncle Ned, he loves his cousins, but it really isn't a time for him to deal with their moody teenage stuff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tonight is another bad night, not that he has good nights, but he has bad nights and worse nights and no-sleep nights. Tonight is one those worse nights, where a nightmare wakes him and he doesn't want to fall asleep.</p><p>He keeps himself busy, occupied. He works out, tries watching a show or movie Robb recommends (he only manages to watch first twenty minutes of anything, so he basically watches a movie for five nights) or he goes for a walk. All three, usually.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes a movie and decides to go for a walk, grabbing an mp3 Sansa gave him, laughing over how he is an old man, so she put herself on his level and put every genre she could think of. He laughed back, but took it.</p><p>He walks out of his apartment, walking down the stairs, putting his earphones in, music already playing when he sees Wylla coming up.</p><p>"Soldier." It's thin, high voice and he barely hears her, the music on the highest.</p><p>"Ma'am." He says back. She looks him up and down, like she's assessing him and flashes a flirty smile.</p><p>"Rough night?" He nods. "Yeah, me too. College fucking sucks, you know. Not... in like, it's not for me, I should drop out way. But like, in the it fucking sucks, I'm losing my mind, I just had my third breakdown in this week because they didn't have my favorite meal way. I get that I'm a vegan, but like, seriously, they should have salads. Yeah, I came in a super bad time, but still. Like, you feel me? And the lady there was super rude, god."</p><p>He notices the green dye is fading and he can see the blonde roots, which is weird, since she usually wears a beanie, he assumes, when that starts to happen. He nods, not really saying anything, he rarely does, he doesn't know what so say, really.</p><p>"You can wait for me here, I'll go pee and I can keep you company. I didn't on plan on sleeping today anyway, so. Yeah?"</p><p>He nods, taken back and she winks at him, flashing another flirty smiles before hurrying up the stairs.</p><p>He isn't sure why he sits on the stairs, waiting for her, because really, he doesn't want anyone's company.</p><p>"My bladder is fucked, let me tell you that. What are you listening, anyway?" She says, coming into his vision. She always does it, she makes sure he can see her and then she starts talking, her voice always so thin and high. He isn't stupid, he is aware why she does it. He looks up to see her kneeling down, sitting next to him, really close to him and taking an earphone in her ear, nodding. "Britney Spears, you got some taste."</p><p>"It's catchy. She has catchy songs." He explains himself, well, he attempts before she waves her hand.</p><p>"I don't need you to explain your music taste for me. So, do you wanna go on that walk or no?" She says, getting up and he nods.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh air hits him and he breaths it in.</p><p>"Yeah, I love the fresh, night air too. There's something about it, yeah? Yeah. I love talking to you, mostly because I just love talking and you literally don't talk, you just stare. Like, I get that I'm pretty, and my green hair isn't something you're used to, since I doubt they let anyone dye their hair green or at all, actually, in the countries you-" She swallows and he looks at her, but he realizes it isn't because she's uncomfortable.</p><p>"I don't really... talk. With many people. A lot."</p><p>"Obviously. How are your oral skills? You don't use your tongue for talking, but I'm willing to bet you have some mad game in eating out pussy." He reddens, he didn't think he could do that. "OMG, you're blushing. You can do that? Oh god, you didn't you can do that. Woah. Don't answer, just listen, like you always do."</p><p>"You switch from subjects way too quickly." He says and she looks at him, questioning, a dry look in her eyes.</p><p>"Do you want to communicate with me? Like, a question and an answer back? I can totally communicate like that, but you give off that vibe that says, talk, but I won't talk back."</p><p>"I-" He can't find his words.</p><p>"Alright, we'll try that. Do you think I'm a slut?" He looks at her, eyes widened and she laughs.</p><p>"Uh-"</p><p>"The answer is yes, you do." She winks at him. "Ask me something. Anything."</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>"Literally, the first thing that comes to your mind.</p><p>"You're not wearing a beanie." He states, internally hitting himself in the head for stating the obvious. She nods, questioning, dry look, waiting for him to ask something about that. "Why aren't you... doing that?"</p><p>She shrugs. "I didn't feel like it."</p><p>"Why do you dye it?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't know, I tried out multiple hair colors in high school and green stuck. It costs a lot to dye my hair, since it's long, but it makes me look a mermaid, yeah?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Bad night for you, huh?" She asks.</p><p>"A nightmare." She nods.</p><p>"You work out, right? It doesn't help, I assume. I doubt anything helps."</p><p>"No. I mean... I work out. I watch movies, but I don't go far with them. I walk." She hums, looking deep in thought.</p><p>"Alcohol could work out too, but I doubt you want an addiction along with PTSD, huh? Cigarettes, that's an easier addiction, although hard to quick. Porn? I mean, or sex, but considering you're walking aimlessly rather than over to someone's house or waiting for someone to come over for a booty call, I'd say it's safer to ask about porn. It could work, you know. Masturbating. No porn, if you don't like it, but it's a simulation, if memories or imagination aren't working for you. " He chuckles, lowly.</p><p>"You sound like Theon. He said something similar. Although his sounded a lot meaner."</p><p>"Well? Do you?"</p><p>"I don't have a... you called it booty call?"</p><p>"Oh god, say it again."</p><p>"I don't have a-"</p><p>"No, a booty call. Say it again."</p><p>"Booty call?" He asks, confused and she laughs.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you're just so cute. So no booty call, alright? You're single?"</p><p>His mind goes to Ygritte and he shakes his head. "No."</p><p>"How come? You're very handsome and not bad of a company."</p><p>"I had. It didn't work out well."</p><p>"I'm sorry. What happened?"</p><p>"She died."</p><p>"Oh. I'm super sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>"I know, but I'm still sorry." They walk in silence and he can see her fighting with herself. "But like, do you? Watch porn? Masturbate? Have sex with strangers? Or friends, whatever."</p><p>"I masturbate, yes." She giggles.</p><p>"Good for you." Her giggling dies out and they walk in silence. "You could get a dog. Or a cat. Whatever you prefer. Or, hear me out, a wolf. You'd be so wickedly cool with a wolf. Like, can you imagine?"</p><p>"I have a dog. Uh, it's at my uncle's. I can't really have in my apartment, so."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's big." She looks at him, eyes staying on his crotch and she raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm sure it is, handsome."</p><p>"Not... You know what I mean."</p><p>"Yes. But I bet you're packing, too. Oh god, you are, aren't you?" He laughs and she giggles along with him. "Are you circumcised?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>His nightly walks with Wylla start being a routine, of some kind. He likes it, in a way, it isn't boring, which means the flashbacks and thoughts and all the bad things, it's a like he gets a moment out of his head when he's walking with her.</p><p>She starts kissing him on the cheek after a month and she giggles, always giggles when she looks at him after it, arm around his shoulder, her touch gingerly ghosting over him.</p><p> </p><p>He isn't sure if he's... starting to have feelings for her. If he likes her. If he <em>likes</em> likes her.</p><p>He doesn't judge her, it's her choice, her life, she can do what she wants with her hair and her body (she showed him her tattoos and he almost had a heart attack) and dress how she wants and smoke whatever she wants and talk as much as she wants.</p><p>She talks way too much for his liking, all she does is talk and giggle and smoke and it seems... way too much for him, she seems a lot for him to handle.</p><p>Yet he still goes on those walks with her, he still lets her kiss him on the cheek and walk close, too close with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't have to sit on the stairs waiting for her to appear and start talking or asking about whatever comes up to her mind and he answers or listens to her, because he's a nice person.</p><p>"Did you have any relationships that started nice, like, really well, it was all nice and sunshine and then you somehow become so fucking shitty, like, super toxic to each other?" She says and goes to sit down next to him, lighting up her cigarette. "Have I told you about the guy I sexted like, less than a day after we started texting? Yeah, whatever it was I had with him spiraled incredibly quickly, with <em>everything</em>. Do you wish for something that you know won't happen? I sometimes want that guy to call me and say he loves me, he wants to kiss me, say I'm beautiful and that he wants me and hell, I know <em>that </em>is never going to happen, but it's just nice to think about it, you feel me?"</p><p>"Yeah. I feel you." He says and she looks at him, nodding. Her hair is braided today. "I like it. It suits you." He says, gesturing to her braid and she blooms at his comment, giggling lightly.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I watched her die. Ygritte. She was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I keep dreaming about her."</p><p>"<em>Oh, Jon</em>. I'm sorry." She says, her voice a whisper and her hand is on his back, her touch light. She gives him a small, comforting smile and he nods. "I think, for me... forgetting what I did, what happened... Forgetting is easy. It's living with what you forgot that's hard. If it makes sense." Her hand is still on his body, warm, it moves from him back to his shoulder, down his arm and the touch of her hand is like a feather over his own hand. "You're hard. Like, your body and your muscles. Although I hope I do make you hard, sometimes."</p><p>He lets out a chuckle and she giggles along with him.</p><p> </p><p>The moment dies out and he doesn't think she's been silent this long since he met her, but she stands up and looks down.</p><p>"I'm hungry. What do you have in your fridge?" She asks and he thinks about what he bought the last time he went grocery shopping and she groans. "God, stop thinking and lets go. I'm curious what your apartment looks like."</p><p> </p><p>He listens to her and he opens the door, letting her in first and she walks in, turning to him, their faces close enough for him to see himself in her pretty eyes. Her hand goes from his arm to his neck as her left hand follows the same pattern, resting on his shoulder, a light, feather-like motion and he's looking at her, not moving, keys still in his hand.</p><p>She's staring at him, eyes observing and her face inches closer and she looks at him, if he'll say anything. He doesn't, he doesn't know what to say, there's nothing to say when it comes to her.</p><p>She leaves a feather-like kiss on his lips and he goes to kiss her back and she giggles against his lips.</p><p>Her left hand goes to his neck and pulls him down in a deep kiss, teeth and tongue clashing and he returns it, although not in the same force as she does, but his hands go to her waist, pulling her closer as she's pulling him into his apartment.</p><p>She's giggling softly when they break the kiss, her touch feather-like on his neck and he closes the door, leaving the keys on the table and she pulls him in a kiss again, this one more playful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They have a lot of sex and keep going on walks and Robb and Theon tease him about the girl he is seeing and then he introduces her to his family and they all have a heart attack from shock. Like, can you imagine Lyanna, Rhaegar, Elia and Ned meeting Wylla as Jon's girlfriend? I kinda wanna write it.</p><p> </p><p>I want to apologize to a guy, who won't read this, but nevermind that, for every shitty thing I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>